The proposed project focuses on the phenomenon of forward masking in the amplitude-modulation (AM) domain. This forward masking refers to a condition in which a well-detectable modulation (signal) is rendered undetectable by adding another modulation (masker) that precedes it in time. Forward masking in the modulation domain may critically affect the perception of speech and other complex stimuli encountered in daily listening situations. The proposed study will be the first to investigate this phenomenon which, because of its temporal characteristics, is different from AM adaptation. The experiments will use times of uninterrupted exposure to AM that are comparable to those present in everyday acoustic stimuli, such as speech. The study will investigate three important characteristics of the forward masking effect: 1) The time course of AM forward masking. The time necessary for the mechanism processing AM to recover to its maximum sensitivity will be estimated by measuring threshold for detecting the signal AM as a function of the delay between the masker and signal AM. 2) Tuning of the effect of AM forward masking. Modulation-rate selectivity of the forward masking effect will be assessed by measuring threshold for detecting the signal AM as a function of the modulation rate of the masker AM. 3) Spectral additivity of AM forward masking. The amounts of forward masking produced by two AM maskers combined together will be compared with the amounts of masking produced by each masker individually. These three experiments will provide information about the temporal and spectral extent to which interfering envelope fluctuations affect the detection of ensuing target fluctuations and about the integration of the effect across modulation rates. The data will establish a foundation for future collaborative work with auditory neurophysiologists with the long-term objective to identify the site and nature of the mechanism underlying AM forward masking and thus to expand knowledge about the mechanisms that process envelope modulations. [unreadable] [unreadable]